


Sam Winchester, Innate Bisexuality and wincest

by ArchTroop



Series: Supernatural Meta [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural meta, Wincest - Freeform, innate bisexuality, non-professional psychology for a dime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchTroop/pseuds/ArchTroop
Summary: There is an interesting theory (that I’m inclined to accept as true) called “Innate Bisexuality”, introduced to us by dear old Sigmund Freud.It wasn’t massively researched, and doesn't seem to be very popular; maybe because it makes people uncomfortable by shattering all the principles that hold our heterogenic, monogamous culture up and running... one might assume.





	Sam Winchester, Innate Bisexuality and wincest

**Author's Note:**

> December 2018... tumblr is on a censorship spree. I realized I have some good meta there, and after they ban titties, wincest will probably be next. So, if any of the casual readers here like meta and thinky thoughts, I hope this finds an audience.

Simply put -  
“...a term introduced by Sigmund Freud [with] Wilhelm Fliess... that expounds  **all humans are born bisexual but through psychological development (which includes both external and internal factors) most become monosexual while the bisexuality remains in a latent state.”**[(Innate Bisexuality, Wikipedia).](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Innate_bisexuality)  
  
These external and internal circumstances, especially for Sam - were more then out of the ordinary. As far as kids go, in my experience, they give no actual fucks about gender, only if grownups pull any remarks in that regard - then they do.

But on their own? They JUST DON’T CARE. (They research, though. Oh, they do. You all who are blushing right now, admit it).  
Now, Dean, he was in kindergarten at some point (probably), had little boy and girl friends, parents of both genders to take examples from. He probably heard those little awkward statements parents do - “Owa he is so cute with her! Already got a girlfriend, Dean?” (lets not pretend it didn’t happen. I would bet my kidney on it that it did).   
So Dean had some of that “normal/acceptable/obvious” to the world “put/installed” in him. Sam on the other hand? He grew up in a wild world. A brave, new one. He was raised by his brother (no kindergarten. John wouldn’t allow something so reckless), always changed environments, never in the same place. Never the same people. Never had any nudge of any sort towards or against any social norm. He had to figure it all on his own. I bet the first time he clearly heard about “you can love a girl but never a boy” he was at least 10 or so. He was never afraid of “girl cooties” and what not. I think, as a child, he received any person as equal, I theorize he didn’t do the actual gender distinction, like a clear fine line, but much later, as a teen. Young teen.   
  
Humans are drawn to aesthetics. We aren’t blind. Also we are drawn to kindness, towards us and others. If we aren’t conditioned otherwise, we like those characteristics (I’m no psychologist, I just go with personal observations).  
I think Dean, for Sam, was just that: more then a brother from the get-go. Also, Sam probably didn’t have a very sharp distinction between familial bonds and romantic ones - he knew there was “family” and there were “everybody else”. Don’t get attached, don’t reveal to much. He would never know, unless told, what kind of relationships are “asigned” to which scope.  
I thing Sam sought kindness in his partners, he would appreciate bravery too, care taking... but mostly - things that are familiar to what he knows. As far as he wanted to “escape” the life, he couldn’t escape his “perfect example of a human” (which would be Dean. He admired him). Just one more chilling fact when we consider Jess - care taking, TALL, nice, smart, whimsy (as far as I can tell, she had it in her), initiator, SAME BIRTHDAY, Jess.

You could say, that in a way, Sam had the opportunity to grow up “clean”. Original, the way God intended. But his constricted environment gave him only one actual choice.

_His own brother._


End file.
